


Heartbeat

by Violin_for_the_sorrows



Series: The Dragon and Her Bat [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood Kink, F/F, Family Fluff, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violin_for_the_sorrows/pseuds/Violin_for_the_sorrows
Summary: Serana and Victorie have some much needed time away from the kids at a local Hot Spring. Things get a little hotter as the two lovers are left to themselves ~





	Heartbeat

"If you keep this up, you will be the one to open an orphanage that rivals the one in Riften."

The Altmer ignored the vampire dipping her bare toes into the steaming water to test into the temperature of the pool of water. She was already occupied with tying her thin black hair into a loose bun on top of her heart-shaped head. Unlike the Nordic undead female across from her, Victorie's hair often fell victim to extreme temperatures.

The elven female slid her eyes upward to the night sky to allow a moment of privacy as Serana since her body, ever so slowly, into the hot water. "As long as the cotton is running thick, any child is welcome into my home," a smirk pulled at the corner of her lips when shd saw the glare the other female gave her. Unlike her companion, the Altmer had foregone the thin towel she had packed before dragging Serana into the middle of the swamp. "Besides," Victorie shrugged and slid her bare butt of the soft clay in tell her shoulders were submerged in the water, "Hroar said he wanted a big family. No harm in having a few more kiddies running around"

Serena left out a tired sigh. Something she had often done when she was too tired to argue. "You do cherish your son, do you not?" The vampire could feel their bare knees touching; yet, did nothing to stop the skin touching.

"I love all my children," Victorie said with a matter-of-fact voice. "With this civil war, they are unwanted as both of us at a time."

"The war will end the moment you pick a side."

Victorie's bright green eyes darken at the statement.

Serena knew the civil war was taking a toll on the war was a touchy subject to the elf. Being tugged every which way for the past three year, left the Altmer more than have her fair share of fighting for a life time {maybe three}. Yet, it did not make it any less true.

Not liking the way how the romantic night was turning, Victorie lifted herself onto her knees. Her long torso was easily above the still water. Leaving her bare chest to the open Skryim's cold air. "Talking about politics was not the plan for tonight." 

"Oh?" Serana tilted her head to the side with her long hair fanning under the water. She met the elf's eyes head on, not daring to look any further down. "How is it to go?"

The elven female let the smirk wash over her face. Leaning forward with allowing her long golden legs to fold on the side of the vampire's own pasty white ones, Victorie ran a hand to lightly bush over Serana's shoulder with the tips of her fingers. 

Serana took a sharp intake of breath when she felt a hand glide outwards on her thigh under the surface of the steaming the water. 

Even after the many times she has find herself in such a position with the Dragonborn, the feeling of the Altmer's nibble fingers against her skin never stopped leavimg her breathless.

Victorie pause when her middle and fore fingers bushed over the spot only a few inches under Serana's jaw line. It was as if she was wishing for something to be there. To feel the rush of blood pumping to and from the Nordic's brain. 

Yet there was nothing. More quite than an empty dungeon without any dragur. 

Before Serana could say anything, the dragonborn took her thumb and other fingers to wrap under the soft jaw line. Adding just enough pressure to open the vampire's mouth slightly. Just enough room to slide her tongue into the moist cavern. 

She often does then when she upsets the vampire princess. Arching her tongue, Victorie runs the tip on every bump on the roof of the Nord's mouth. 

Serana squeezes her thighs together, creating a small wave in the small pool of static water. She moved her hands to the large hips of the female above her. The towel between the two become undone, yet stayed still under the water. Yet it did nothing to seal away the hard nipples of the elf from rubbing with every moment on the tops of her own breast. 

Victorie let out a grunt when her tongue ran over a sharp canine. A taste bud caught on the edge and burst with small droplets of blood pouring out. Her moan got louder as the vampire rapped her lips around her own and started to suck on the wet muscle. 

Not liking the change of power, the elf sapped her nimble hands under the thick thighs the vampire. Serana let out a gasp of shock as she snapped out of her blood daze as her arms tightly rapped around the dragonborn's shoulder, a small drop of blood rolling down her chin. Rising to her full height, Victorie urge the shorter female to rap her legs around her round hips. The towel falling fully into the water. 

Upon doing so, Serana's ass hung right above a patch of neatly trimmed dark pubic hair. Victorie let out a groan from the extra weight. It was far less then what she was use to lugging around across the country. Yet something told her not to slam the vampire around as if she was a great sword. 

Victorie took the chance with her palms holding the weight of the plump ass cheeks, to pull them apart. The cold night's air attacked the warm hole and made Serana yelp cut through the quiet like a newly sharpened dagger. Feeling brave, the Altmer took her forefinger with her right hand to push presser on the tight rim. 

It made her own crotch damp at the thought of her fingers and tongue stretching out such a tight hole. Yet the sharp teeth scratching along her pulse, along with a deep growl, warned her to keep her deep wants in check. 

Victorie eased the air as she ran her still bleeding tongue on the side of Serana's neck. She, oh so softly, placed the vampire on her back with her knees still bent and calls still engulfed into the boiling water. Taking a knee, the elf leaned back to have a good look at her lover. 

Serana's own long black hair clumped and stuck into her moist skin. Everything was fuzzy with the pulses of want racking through her body and the smell of blood thick in the air. Her face, along her body, was deeply flushed. Not that Victorie would know as the vampire threw an arm over her eyes to hide under. 

Letting out a small chuckle, the Altmer ran her open palm over the milky thighs of the female. She would test how much they bounced with every small twist upward. Victorie could feel her hips take a very small thrust forward at the sight of the thighs slightly wiggling back and forth above the hard clay. 

Not being able to hold back any more, the elven female latched onto the thick thigh only half a foot away from the gushing pussy. 

"W-would you just hurry up-p?" Serana looked down when the Altmer pulled back to look at the dark hickey left. Her blush only deepen when they met each other's gaze. Yet she did not look as she felt the warm fingers pull at the swollen lips of her forbidden treasure chest. 

Only to throw her head to be thrown back in a howl when Victorie ran her tongue up and down the wet pussy. Tightly wrapping her legs around the shoulders and head of the kneeling female, Serana's hands desperately tried to look for anything at her side to hold on to. 

Victorie's pupils inflated with lust as drove her tounge, adding even more pressure as she ran over the large clit. Her hands slid slid down to the large ass cheeks once again as she lifted them up to get a better taste of the juices exploding into her mouth. 

The vampire lost the ability to take a breath when the tonuge slide easily into her vagina. Her hands finally gasped onto small stones that allowed her some way to stay on the ground without floating away. 

Only for her to grasp the rocks so hard they broke in the moment two fingers rolled the bright pink clit. 

Victorie opened her mouth wide open, more than happy to slurp down the salty liquid gushing out. She pulled away and slowly crawled up the curvy body. The Altmer rolled her eyes at the sight of the Serana having an arm thrown over her eyes once again. 

Only this time, out of exhaustion. 

"You cannot be serious," The vampire princess moaned out as Victorie sucked on her nipple like a new born babe. She folded her leg so then her thigh would push apart the Altmer's own moist pussy lips. 

Arching her back to push back on the leg, Victorie flicked the brown nipple with her now blood clotted tounge. All before she pulled away and stand up without a worry. She then reached over to her leather pouch, she had thrown to the side before skinny dipping into the shallow hot spring, and pulled out a potion of cure diseases 

Serana used her hands to sit down on her butt with her legs crowed over one another. "What about you?" 

Victorie just raised an eyebrow as she downed the whole bottle in one swig. "As if I would let your fangs anywhere there." She smirked. The Dragonborn then bent over to pick up the small satchel and give her lover a sighly view of her backside.

**Author's Note:**

> For real, I have a problem picking what kids to adopt inside of skyrim.....
> 
> {Hroar has to my favorite as I usually play as a Khajiit}


End file.
